I Missed You, I Miss You, I'll Miss You
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: "Enough of this talk, Luna. War is definitely not a dance conversation." "More of a brunch thing with you?" "Mm, I prefer to discuss such things at tea." "Tea is a morbid time of day. A short conversation between our favorite witty Slytherin charmer and spacey Ravenclaw results in a little nostalgia for everyone.


**A/N: Is it short? Yes. But I love Bluna so much, I just had to put this out there. I hope it makes you smile and cry and oh yes, MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It was a ball, thrown at Malfoy Manor. Both Blaise and Luna were consistently thrown together in balls. They were well aware of each other's existences.

The radishes caught his attention first.

"Lovegood, what on earth is happening to your ears? You appear to have an infestation." Blaise greets, sidling up to the spacey Ravenclaw.

"Hello Blaise. How are you?" Luna smiles large and bright.

"I'm doing excellently, how are you?"

She purses her lips and squints one eye. "Wrackspurts look very foggy today. It's hard to say."

He smiles easily and grabs a flute of champagne for her.

"I agree completely. Now tell me, why are you not dancing? Being alone has never fazed you before."

"Daddy says I'm not to dance alone anymore. Society, apparently." Luna shrugs, and Blaise nods knowingly. "You know, Crumple-horned Snorkacks always dance alone in the light of the blue moon." She waves her hand airily at the night sky, which is flecked with stars.

His trademark smirk slips into something a bit gentler. Only a bit, mind you.

"Well, that is perfectly ridiculous. Dance with me, then?"

She studies him for a second, fans around his shoulders, and then takes his outstretched hand.

"Yes, I think so."

The two step onto the crowded dance floor and begin to spin easily.

"Why are we here, Blaise?" Tact never was a concept Luna grasped.

"Our parents seem to enjoy torturing us, I suppose." He knows that's not the answer she is looking for.

"Blaise."

"What, can a boy not ask a girl to dance without an ulterior motive now?"

She shoots him a look that cuts to the core of his being. The song slows down, and he pulls her closer. Her head settles in the hollow of his neck.

"Do you remember when we used to play Magizoologists together? Or Hunting for a Snorkack? Do you remember before your mother decided you were too good to play with me? I've missed you, Blaise." She murmurs softly. His breath hitches, and he stumbles a little bit. He remembers. Of course he remembers.

"You miss me? Why? Where have I gone?" He tries to joke, despite the dryness in his throat.

"A place I can't follow. Tell Draco to be careful, would you? He doesn't seem like one with an appetite for death."

"What? An appetite for death, what are you-" Blaise finally catches up, and he glances at his serene partner.

"Yes, you see now? Get out of it while you can, Blaise. War approaches." Her breathy whisper is making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I suppose you'll be in the fray?" If there was any crack in his voice, Luna didn't comment.

"I suppose." Is her cryptic answer. They exchange a glance deep with sorrow, pleading, and pain. Blaise looks away first.

"Enough of this talk, Luna. War is definitely not a dance conversation." He is now eager to change the subject as topics grow grave, and lines tighten around her eyes.

"More of a brunch thing with you?" Luna asks deadpan, and Blaise laughs.

"Mm, I prefer to discuss such things at tea."

"Tea is a morbid time of day. Small talk and stale biscuits are not my...cup of tea." Luna smirks a little as Blaise groans and shakes his head.

"You're mad."

"No, I'm Loony. Loony Lovegood." A little bitterness, a little hurt seeps into her voice, and Blaise looks at her.

"Don't let them get to you, love."

Luna blinks at him and then offers a smile.

"Only if you let people get to you. Let people in, Blaise. Let people see who you really are. The facades, you don't need them. You are fine just the way you are."

Blaise grins an hollow, heartbroken sort of grin.

"As are you. Be safe out there, won't you? I would hate if you were to die on me. The fray is a dangerous place."

Luna pats his arm. "Don't worry. I'm smarter than that. Ravenclaw, remember?"

"I've missed you, Luna."

"I know. Wait for me, after the war. I'll come find you. And until then?"

"Yes?"

"Write me letters. I know you don't want to be seen talking to me,"

"Luna, I just-"

"and I get it. But write me, won't you?"

"I promise."

The song ends, and Luna drifts away, swallowed up by the crowd.

Blaise stands there blinking and trying to understand what has just happened.

"I'll miss you, Luna." He whispers, and turns to go find Draco, as per Luna's request.

On the other side of the ballroom, Luna smiles briefly, hearing the Wrackspurts echo Blaise's words.

"I'll miss you too." She blinks quickly and turns away.

 **Should I write another chapter, after the war? Like an awesome reunion? Also, I may have spelled Snorkacks wrong. Sorry. Please review anyway!**


End file.
